Hello Kitty's Easter Sunday
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: It is Easter Sunday. Hello Kitty has invited Brian over to her house. They have a great time!


It was Easter Sunday. Brian had been invited to Hello Kitty's house for Easter. There was going to be an Easter egg hunt and a big feast. Hello Kitty told Brian that there would be lots of surprises for him.

Brian went to Hello Kitty's house. He rang the doorbell and Hello Kitty answered the door. She was wearing a bunny costume and was carrying an Easter basket. "Happy Easter! You're just in time for the egg hunt." said Hello Kitty. Brian hugged Hello Kitty and she escorted him into her house. Hello Kitty gave an Easter basket and a bunny costume to Brian. Please put this on before you start the hunt. Brian put on his costume and picked up his Easter basket. Then Hello Kitty escorted him into the backyard.

Dear Daniel, Mimmy, Mama, and Papa were waiting for them in the backyard. "This game is not like most Easter egg hunts.." explained Mama. "This is more like a scavenger hunt. You will find messages in bottles scattered around the house. Each message has a clue leading you to the treasure. Are you ready?" "Yes." answered the gang. "Alright. Here is your first clue." said Mama. She handed the bottle to Hello Kitty who opened it and read the message. "For your fist clue, go to a place where people sit." read the message.

The gang entered the house and searched the living room. Dear Daniel found a bottle under the couch with four Hershey's chocolate bunnies which had the gang memeber's names on them. The gang put the chocolate bunnies in their baskets and Dear Daniel read the message. "For your next clue, go to the place where people sleep."

The gang went to the bedrooms. Mimmy found a bottle and four egg-shaped containers full of M&Ms addressed to the gang under her bed. The gang put the candy in their baskets and Mimmy read the message. "For your next clue, go to the cooking area.

The gang went to the kitchen. They looked in the cabinets and Brian found a bottle and four boxes of Marshmallow Peeps in a cabinet. The gang put the Peeps in their baskets and Brian read the message. "For your final clue, look in the hidden room where you keep clothing."

The gang went to the bedrooms again and searched in the closets. Hello Kitty looked in her parent's bedroom closet and found the treasure. The treasure was four large Hello Kitty Easter baskets full of goodies. Beside the Easter baskets was a bottle. Hello Kitty opened the bottle and read the message: "Congratulations! You found the treasure! Now you can enjoy your Easter by indulging yourself with Easter goodies. Love, Mama and Papa XOXO"

"I found the treasure!" announced Hello Kitty. The gang ran over to her amazed when they saw their rewards. All of them picked up their Easter baskets. They were Hello Kitty Easter baskets. Each of them got a bunch of treats in them, specifically Hello Kitty products and candy. All of them were very happy.

The gang found Mama and Papa and showed their Easter baskets to them. "Congratulations! You found the treasure!" they announced. "We sure did." said Mimmy. "Could you please give us the Easter baskets that you used during your Easter egg hunt?" "Sure." said the gang and they give their Easter baskets to Mama and Papa. "We'll be right back so don't move." and they left. While they waited, the gang compared their candies with each other.

Soon the parents returned. "Are you ready?" they asked from the hallway. "Yes." answered the gang. "Please close your eyes." said the parents. The gang closed their eyes. "Now please stand and twirl around three times." said the parents. The gang did so. Then the parents said: "Now please open your eyes." The gang did so and gasped with shock. Their Easter baskets were loaded with all kinds of candy and goodies. Each basket had an envelope in them. The gang opened their envelopes and found a card inside of them. They opened their cards and found some money inside of them and a message written on the inside. The gang thanked and hugged the parents.

Next it was dinner time. Mama and Papa cooked a big dinner. They had a nice roasted lamb with mashed potatoes, gravy, and steamed vegetables. It was very delicious! "We made this dinner especially for you because we know how much you love lamb!" said Mama. "Thank you very much!" answered Brian. After dinner, the gang sat down in the living room to eat their candy. All of them enjoyed it and even shared and exchanged some of their candy with each other. They shared a large chocolate bunny with each other. Brian ate the head, Hello Kitty ate the neck and upper body, Dear Daniel ate the lower body, and Mimmy ate the feet and the tail.

Soon Brian came up with an idea. "Do you any of you find that you have too much chocolate in your Easter baskets?" "Yes." answered Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, and Mimmy. "Well I have an idea: let's make smores and hot chocolate using our extra chocolate!" "Yes! Let's!" agreed the group. Hello Kitty and Mimmy asked their parents if they could do it. When their parents said yes, they got to work. The gang counted the amount of chocolate and marshmallow Peeps that they had in their Easter baskets and went to the kitchen.

Hello Kitty and Mimmy made the hot chocolate. They placed several small chocolate eggs, a few large chocolate eggs, some of their M&Ms, and a few large chocolate bunnies into a large boiling pot. They turned on the stove and waited for the chocolate to melt. After it had completely melted, the twins poured coconut milk into the pot. They stirred the mixture into it was well-blended. Next they poured their Peeps into the pot. Then they poured the hot chocolate into a large container with a faucet.

Brian and Dear Daniel made the smores. They divided some graham crackers into halves. Then they put their chocolate eggs and broken pieces of their chocolate bunnies with Peeps in the center. They stuck a toothpick into them to prevent them from falling apart. Then they heated the smores in the microwave. After they finished, the gang called the parents into the kitchen. All of them enjoyed the desert. For part of the night, everybody sat by the fire eating the deserts that they made and their Easter candy and told stories.

Soon it was time for Brian to leave. Brian took off his bunny costume and handed it to Hello Kitty, but she refused. "Please keep the bunny costume and their Easter baskets. They are our gift to you." "Okay. Thank you!" said Brian. "You're welcome." answered Hello Kitty. "This bunny costume also serves as a set of pajamas." He hugged everybody and thanked them for the nice day. Then he put his bunny costume back on, picked up his Easter baskets and cards, Mama gave him a ziplock bag filled with the lamb dinner, and left the house to go home.

Everybody had had a great day! All of them went to bed thinking about what had happened today. Brian slept in his new bunny pajamas that night. They all dreamt their sweet dreams that night and were glad to have hosted an Easter party this year.


End file.
